


Start Up Unreleased Scenes

by jipyeong



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV), StartUp (TV), 스타트업
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love, i'm just a jidaler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jipyeong/pseuds/jipyeong
Summary: a compilation of jidal drabbles
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Seo Dal Mi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	1. Unreleased Scene #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dalmi is working overtime and jipyeong is being a clingy husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone sent me a drabble on curiouscat so i made this! enjoy <3

The office has been quiet since the other employees have left, until it was filled with Jipyeong’s recorded voice saying, “Pick up the phone!” several times, indicating that Jipyeong is calling his wife.

“Could you please pick up the phone? You’re disturbing me,” Injae complained. “I won’t finish my work if your phone keeps ringing every five minutes.” she added. 

Dalmi chuckled at her sister’s remark. She thought that maybe if her sister said that seven years ago, she might start fighting her. now, She just laughs at Injae whenever she’s pissed about things, which is most of the time. 

“Woah, can you chill, Miss Won?” Dalmi jokingly asked. She picked up her phone and placed it beside her right ear. 

“He—“ 

_ “Where are you?”  _ Dalmi was interrupted by the voice on the other line. 

“At work, obviously.” Dalmi smiled. She knows he misses her, and he just wanted to sound curious, but he completely failed. 

_ “Still?”  _

“Yeah.” 

Dalmi heard a deep sigh coming from Jipyeong.  _“When will you be done?”_

“I don’t know. Maybe in an hour.” she answered. 

_ “Okay.”  _

Dalmi hears a beep, and she was dumbfounded.  _I thought he misses me?_ She rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the papers she’s holding. 

Dalmi and Injae were the only ones who are in the office that time, and just like before Jipyeong called Dalmi, only the sound of the clock on the wall and the keyboard clicks are heard in said room. 

Both didn’t notice the time, but it was an hour since Jipyeong called Dalmi and hung up on her afterwards. 

They were startled by the knock on the door. as it opens, Dalmi and Injae saw a figure of a man wearing a shirt and pants that look like sleepwear. Dalmi recognized the man and smiled. 

“One hour’s up. Let’s go home.”


	2. Unreleased Scene #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jipyeong sets two alarms with a 5-minute gap: one for cuddling with dalmi, and one for getting up and preparing for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/blxcknicotine/status/1334492157546139649?s=20)

One morning, Dalmi was awakened as Jipyeong snuggles, filling the gap between his head and her neck.

“Ah, it’s already 4:30am.” Dalmi thought and smiled with her eyes shut. 

She inhales Jipyeong’s scent, that same smell Jipyeong has when they were hiding under the table after they’ve heard two employees entering the office. 

Even after years have passed, it still makes her feel safe. 

Dalmi still feels home whenever she’s with Jipyeong. 

Jipyeong moves away from Dalmi as the alarm rings again. “Time for work.” he says with disappointment in his voice. He never forgets to kiss Dalmi before he leaves their bed, even when Dalmi isn’t awake, just like how he thinks she is now. 

“I love you,” Jipyeong mumbles. 

Those words were the last thing Dalmi hears before she loses her consciousness and puts herself into slumber once again. 


	3. Unreleased Scene #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jipyeong hands his long overdue gift to dalmi

“Aren’t you getting in?” Dalmi smiled as the door opens and Jipyeong was shown on the other side of the main lobby’s elevator. 

Even without looking at the person talking to him, he knows who she is. He knows that voice too well. He’s used to hear them during office hours as she defends her side when he gives advice, and even outside Sandbox as they play go-stop at Mrs. Choi’s house together with Dalmi’s mom. 

It’s also the same voice that apologized to him the last time they have talked. 

Aside from Dalmi’s voice, her smile is one of the things that Jipyeong has known too well. He’s seen all the kinds of smile Dalmi has, and he knows this smile she’s showing right now is real and genuine. 

Jipyeong would be lying if he told himself that he didn’t miss that smile. 

It has been a week since their last encounter at the conference room where Jipyeong almost fell on the floor, but thankfully Dalmi was able to catch him. 

At least, even once, Dalmi was able to catch him when he was about to fall. He laughed at the thought.  _ Pathetic.  _

“Mr. Han?” 

Jipyeong snapped back to reality as he heard Dalmi speak again. He then enters the elevator and waits until the door closes. It was only the two of them inside, and even if the gap between them is huge enough for him to breathe properly, he felt like he was suffocating. It was too much, too much for him to face the woman who broke his heart, and too much to pretend that he is doing well. 

He can manage this short period of elevator ride, right? 

Absolutely not. 

It feels like they’re inside this small and enclosed place for hours. It wasn’t also helping that no one is joining them. Where the hell are the people of this damn building? 

Before Jipyeong finishes counting the scratches on the metal walls, Dalmi broke the suffocating silence. 

“Mr. Han, do you have a minute?” she asked as she faced the other. “This isn’t about work, so I wanted to ask you if you could join me at the rooftop. I just have something to say.” 

Jipyeong’s forehead formed creases. Was there something to talk about? He doesn’t recall anything that they weren’t able to clarify. 

Of course there is, silly Jipyeong.  His subconscious answered. There really is something that they should talk about, and he knows. He just wanted to avoid the topic for days, or even weeks. Scratch that, he wanted to avoid it for the rest of his life. He doesn’t know if he could take it. He doesn’t know if he would be strong enough to endure it. 

People have viewed Han Jipyeong as a strong, blunt, independent, and sometimes, scary person. He is neither soft-spoken nor soft-hearted, as perceived by his employees, even Dongcheon. However, they didn’t know it’s all a front. They didn’t know the real Han Jipyeong is a weak and vulnerable man. And he is alone. He was alone all his life. Even now, he’s alone, with no person (specifically Dalmi) who will reciprocate the love that he is willing to give. 

He was used to this. He could move on. 

But he didn’t know that it would be too painful. 

Nevertheless, he answered Dalmi. “I don’t have any urgent meetings today. We can talk.” he smiled.

“Great!” Dalmi exclaimed. She clicked the floor Jipyeong was supposed to get off to multiple times to unlit the button and waited for the elevator to stop at the topmost floor of the building. Both of them gets off the elevator and walks toward the stairway to the rooftop. 

Jipyeong wonders why they need to go to the balcony just for Dalmi to reject him completely. He thinks that the view is too beautiful to be tainted with his unrequited love. On the other hand, he considers, it is better to be rejected here. It would be better if he could still see the beauty of the world, despite it being too cruel for him ever since. 

At least there is something good in this world. 

Once they have arrived at the best spot of the rooftop, they both stopped walking and faced each other. 

Dalmi clears her throat. “I’ll go first.” 

Jipyeong nodded at her, a sign that he’s ready to listen to what Dalmi wants to tell him. 

“I would just like to say I’m so—“

Jipyeong interrupted her. “You don’t have to say that you’re sorry, or thankful, it kinda.. hurts me.” he faked a chuckle. “I understand, Dalmi-ssi. You don’t have to say those things. I get your point and I feel what you’re trying to make me feel.” he smiled. 

To be fair, Jipyeong thought it’s his fault, not hers, for being too late. Jipyeong blames himself and he doesn’t want Dalmi to think that she needs to apologize because she didn’t do anything wrong. It was all his fault for hesitating, and it’s all his fault for not timing everything right. 

Maybe, he thought, that they’re not really meant to be together. She’s happier with Nam Dosan. 

It’s funny how he used that name when he saw him 18 years ago at a newspaper, the same night Jipyeong and Mrs. Choi planned to write Dalmi a letter, and now, his penpal 18 years ago is in love with the pen name he used. Maybe it was fate that brought both of them together, or maybe it was Jipyeong himself. Maybe  he  is fate, the person who brought two people, the one he adores and the one he abhors, together for them to live happily ever after. 

“I also wanted to tell you how much your letters have comforted me. I didn’t have any friends before, but your letters made me feel that I have one,” he explained. It was true, those letters made his shitty life less cruel. He didn’t notice at first, but when they were exchanging letters, he was waiting for Dalmi’s response, checking the birdhouse every now and then. It was pure bliss. 

Jipyeong would be lying if he said he regrets accepting Mrs. Choi’s request on writing his granddaughter a letter. What he regrets now is that he didn’t write his own name, thinking that his name sounds like a loser and an orphan who was abandoned by everyone. Maybe if he did use it, would everything change? 

He hopes that wasn’t the case. 

He looks at Dalmi and smiled. He is contented enough to know that Dalmi is in safe hands. He is happy enough for Dalmi, because Dalmi’s happiness is joy to him as well. 

“I think we’re done talking. I’ll get going.” Jipyeong told Dalmi. The other nods and smiles. Jipyeong turns his back on Dalmi and proceeded to go toward the door where they came from earlier. 

Before he holds the door knob, there was an object inside his pocket that suddenly felt heavy. He stopped at the door. 

He was hesitating. He doesn’t know if it’s still appropriate to give Dalmi something he wanted to give a few weeks ago, but he thinks it’s now or never. 

He was hesitating, but he turned away from the door and walked toward Dalmi again. Once he faces Dalmi for the second time, he speaks. “I almost forgot to give you this.” Jipyeong fumbles in his coat’s pocket to look for the black jewelry box, and hands it to Dalmi. 

Dalmi’s expression changed. She looks like she’s curious and wondering. Her expression changed again as she opens the box and was greeted by a silver necklace. 

Dalmi looks up to Jipyeong. “What’s this for?” she asked. 

“It’s a gift.” Jipyeong smiles, that same smile he gave when he told Dalmi that she made a right choice. It looks so fake and painful, but he cannot deny it. He doesn’t want to pretend and lie anymore. 

“I wanted to ask you to accept my heart, but I guess it isn’t appropriate anymore. Besides, you already have his. You don’t need another one.” Jipyeong tried to lessen the awkward atmosphere by chuckling, but he completely failed, sounding like he has only coughed and not laughed.

He has already told himself that he already accepted Dalmi’s decision. The letters and money tree are enough to keep him company. He doesn’t need Dalmi to accept his heart, he has already decided to let Dalmi do anything she wants to do with his heart. She can tear it, step on it, throw it away, he doesn’t care, as long as Dalmi is happy with her decision. 

He wanted Dalmi to throw away his heart, but Dalmi, that girl with the heart of gold, didn’t do anything to make his heart ache. She handled it with care, and returned it safely to the owner. 

“Thank you for this, Mr. Han,” she said. Dalmi looks directly into his eyes, showing how sincere she is with her gratitude. 

It was the second time Dalmi has looked at Jipyeong in his eyes, and the first one was the time her eyes were full of distrust and resentment. This time, it was full of joy and contentment. 

But why does it hurt more? 

Jipyeong looks away. He doesn’t want to cry in front of the woman she loves. He doesn’t want to show how fragile he really is. He doesn’t want Dalmi to look at him with those pitiful eyes because he would just feel pathetic and helpless. 

That is why he walked away. 

After saying a, “You’re welcome,” Jipyeong hurriedly went toward the door where he stood in front of for 30 seconds earlier. This time, he’s sure that he won’t go back. 

He’s too weak to do so, and he can’t because his vision is starting to blur as his tears start to form, making it hard for him to see. 

The moment he closed the door was the moment he knew that it’s time to heal and move on. 


	4. Unreleased Scene #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a year of married life, dalmi broke up with dosan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired by back to december by taylor swift and an anon from my curiouscat wanted me to write about it, so enjoy!

Out of all the decisions Dalmi has made, she regrets only one.

She’s in front of the local court, holding her divorce papers to end her relationship with his husband for a year, Nam Dosan, to try and fix that one decision that she regrets her whole life.

Before opening the huge door in front of her, she takes a deep breath, ties her hair with her scrunchie, and closes her eyes. She tries to remember what had happened in the past year, and how it all ended up in this very place.

Honestly speaking, she doesn’t know as well. Last year, she thought that marrying her greatest love is the best thing that happened in her life. All her achievements – being the company’s CEO, reconciling with her mom and sister, and even meeting the man behind the letters were all brushed away, and she only thinks of living her entire life with her _Dosannie._ She thought it was a happily ever after. She thought that after all they have both been through, nothing can separate them.

After a year, she was proven wrong.

Maybe it was because she thought that their preferences match that she didn’t expect to argue with his husband almost every day. Maybe it was because she thought she loves him so, _so_ much that she didn’t know she’ll end up losing the feeling after several seasons. Maybe it was because she thought she was happy with her biggest decision that she didn’t expect to regret it at all.

Maybe it was because of her. Maybe she’s the only one to blame.

Entering the courtroom wasn’t something she thought she will do at the age of 32, but here she is, in front of the judge, with her husband at the other side of the room. She glances to her left to check Dosan. She hasn’t seen him for a while as she moved back to her grandmother’s house, the same day she told Dosan that she will be filing a divorce. As she glances to his soon-to-be ex-husband, she noticed the lack of change in the man’s physique and appearance. She sighs in relief. Thankfully, this didn’t affect him that much.

She was surprised with her thought. Shouldn’t she be disappointed that Dosan doesn’t care about their relationship? But then, she thought, maybe the other had been wanting to do this as well, but he didn’t have the chance to bring it up because, well, he’s Nam Dosan.

It left a bitter taste in her mouth. _This_ was the Nam Dosan she was expecting to meet when she was still writing to him 19 years ago.

_“But I’m not the Nam Dosan from the letters.”_

She shrugs off the memory of the Dosan he was exchanging letters with. _Bullshit._ She thought. _How can you not be the Nam Dosan from the letters?_

She knows it was all a lie. She didn’t buy it last year, and she still doesn’t until today. She knows he just said it for the sake of letting her go. She knows he just said it because he wants to move on.

Dalmi wonders if she stopped Jipyeong from walking away that day on the Sandbox rooftop, would everything be different? Would she not have to listen to the judge declaring their official separation of marriage?

Would she not regret her decision?

Dalmi laughs at the thought. She knows she can’t do anything right now anymore. She knows nothing will change because everything has happened already.

For the last time, she glances at his former husband and walks away from the room.

\--

Once Dalmi has arrived at her grandmother’s house, she hugs her visually impaired grandmother, who’s currently mixing her corndog batter for their shop, and her tears began to fall.

“Grandma..” Dalmi’s voice broke. She started sobbing on her grandmother’s shoulder as the latter removes her hold on the whisk and spreads her arms around her dearest granddaughter. It was like a deja vu. Four years ago, in their dining room, Dalmi cried over her breakup with Dosan. Now, she’s crying again, but this time, it’s not because she broke up with him.

It’s because she wanted to turn back time, stop Jipyeong from walking away that time, and tell him how much he means to her. She cries after their divorce not because she doesn’t want to end things with Dosan, but because she feels _bad._ She felt like she’s just playing with Dosan’s feelings, because in the first place, it wasn’t him.

It was always the Nam Dosan from the letters.

\--

She wasn’t feeling any better.

It’s been three whole months after her last encounter with his ex-husband at the local court where they completely ended things, and she’s been taking her leaves to avoid seeing him at work. She doesn’t want to see Dosan’s soft and loving face knowing that she fooled him for _years._ She can’t help but feel guilty, even if she herself was also confused about her feelings toward him during the years that they were together. Dalmi knows Dosan deserves someone better, and she’s relieved that they have decided sooner that they won’t work. It’s a relief to know that only the both of them involved in the relationship were the ones suffering now. She didn’t want the same trauma of being left by her hardworking and caring dad to happen to her kids. She knew, firsthand, that it was too much, too much for a mere child to experience. And she’s glad that her kids won’t experience it.

Now, Dalmi is certain that she won’t commit the same mistake twice.

\--

“Ms. Seo?”

Dalmi’s heart started thumping fast. God, those were just two words. What the hell is going on with her? “Hello, Mr. Han.”

Jipyeong looked at her with confusion and curiosity. “Why are you here? Is there something wrong? Is it about your company? You know I can go to your building instead, right?” He bombarded Dalmi with questions.

Dalmi shook her head in disagreement. “No, Mr. Han. I’m here to _talk_ to you. Do you have a minute?” she emphasized the word ‘talk,’ and right then and there, Jipyeong knew what this is about.

How does he know Dalmi so well that she doesn’t have to explain everything to him?

Jipyeong kept a straight face and nodded. “Alright. Where do you want to talk?”

Dalmi started walking and Jipyeong followed her behind. They entered an empty conference room and Jipyeong locked the door. He lets the other sit first before he does.

Dalmi would be lying if she said she didn’t miss those little things. Everything is vivid from her point of view.

For example, she still remembers how Jipyeong protected her head when she was about to ride the car the first night he met Senior Manager Han Jipyeong. She still remembers how Jipyeong mixed her noodles and prepared her chopstick the day he confessed his feelings for her. She still remembers how Director Han Jipyeong closed the blinds on the windows of the office and locked the door when he left her alone to rest.

Everything was painfully vivid from her point of view.

“Dalmi-ssi?”

Dalmi looked at Jipyeong as she diverts her attention to reality. “Yes. Hi.”

“I heard you and Dosan have broken up..”

“Yeah, we did. Three months ago.” she awkwardly smiled.

“I’m sorry.” Jipyeong sounds sincere. He sounds too sincere that it hurts. It hurts Dalmi so much.

She knows she’s too late.

“It’s okay. I just..” she hesitated. “I wanted to ask you one thing.”

Jipyeong’s face painted confusion, but it was obvious that he’s attentive.

“When we were at the rooftop a year ago..” her voice gets more quiet. She sounds so stupid right now. “Did you.. did you mean it when you said you weren’t the Nam Dosan from the letters?”

The other was startled with the question, but he managed to pull off a smile. “Dalmi-ssi, it’s been a year since I told you that, and I was a loser that time.” he chuckled. “But if you were to ask, I would say no.”

“But why did you –”

Dalmi was interrupted by Jipyeong. “I told you, I was a loser that time. Besides, it doesn’t matter anymore. I’ve moved on, and I am happy now. I hope you are as well, even if.. _that_ happened.”

_But it matters, at least to me._

“You’re right. What am I even doing?” she faked a laugh. “I’m sorry for wasting your time, Mr. Han.” she starts to stand up from her seat. “I’ll get going.”

“Dalmi-ssi.” Jipyeong called her. Dalmi turned around and faced the other. “You have never wasted my time. Even now.” he smiled.

Dalmi then continues to walk away, leave the building, and drove back to her grandmother’s house. She grips the steering wheel tightly.

Out of all the decisions Dalmi has made, she regrets this one.


	5. Unreleased Scene #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jipyeong took a leave because he is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cc anon requested a sickfic, and i based it on ep 11! enjoy <3

“Yeongsil-ah, what time is it?” Jipyeong’s voice is still hoarse from what happened yesterday at the elevator with Yongsan. It was a relief that Dongcheon appeared; Yongsan was able to prevent himself from choking Jipyeong to death.

Jipyeong scoffs. As if Yongsan is able to do that, he’s too nice to murder someone. 

“It’s 12 noon already.” 

Jipyeong, on the other hand, thinks he’s too cruel enough to be the cause of someone’s suicide. He shook his head, making him feel dizzier. 

He grunted and pulled his comforter over his head. “I have to sleep more.” 

Throughout his work in SH Capital Venture, never did Jipyeong use his leave. It was the first time that he’s staying at home during office hours. He thinks that Yongsan successfully made him regret everything he has already did as one of Sandbox’s judges and investors. 

It was his fault. He was too much. 

Ironically, it was a relief for him to catch a fever. It is a good excuse not to meet Samsan Tech, a company he’s mentoring. Don’t get him wrong, he wanted to congratulate them for getting the investment, but he just doesn’t have the confidence to face them after all the harsh words he has spoken to them since the first time he met them. 

Before he dozes off to sleep, his phone rang. 

He tries to find it while his head is still spinning. He didn’t even look at the caller’s name. “Hello?” his voice was terrible. 

_ “Mr. Han?” _ A voice on the other line was too familiar to him.  _“I went to your office earlier, Mr. Park said you’re taking a leave.”_

Jipyeong sighs.  _Dongcheon._ He doesn’t know if he would like to thank Dongcheon for being slow-witted, or blame him for oversharing things to people, especially Dalmi. 

Seo Dalmi, the CEO of Samsan Tech, and his old penpal when he was 18, called him because she found out he wasn’t in the office. He wonders what happened for her to call him. 

“Yeah, I..” he clears his throat. “I’m taking care of stuff.” he lied. “What’s the matter? Is anything wrong?” 

“No, no. Nothing’s wrong. I just..” Dalmi paused for a while. “I wanted to say my gratitude.” 

Jipyeong is more than confused. “For what?” All he did was nitpick their company and drop harsh statements. Nothing about what he did was worth thanking for. 

“For everything.” He can hear her smile through her voice. “Without you, we wouldn’t have come this far. Thank you, Mr. Han.” 

Something in Dalmi’s voice makes Jipyeong feel important. Maybe his opinions matter. Maybe he matters. 

_ Maybe.  _

“No problem. I’m.. I’m sorry for all the wrongdoings I have committed. And congratulations.” he smiled, knowing that Dalmi wouldn’t see it. 

“Thank you, Mr. Han.” 

There was a long pause. No one dared to speak of hang up. However, what’s strange about it is how comfortable Jipyeong is with their current situation. He was contented with just Dalmi not bothering to hang up. He thinks that maybe he has a chance. Maybe he matters to her. 

Or maybe not. 

“Ms. Seo, I’ll hang up now. See you tomorrow.” he initiated. He thinks it’ll hurt less if he did. He moved away his phone from his ear and ended the call. Jipyeong tried to sleep the throbbing pain that he’s feeling, literally and figuratively. 

— 

Jipyeong was awakened by the sound of the doorbell. He grunted, placed his hand on his still throbbing head. He’s not expecting any guests. Who could it be?

Due to irritation (and slight curiosity), he went to the door and opened it, not looking at his screen to check who it is. He was too disoriented to think about checking it. As he opens the door, he blinks twice.

“Ms. Seo?” he asked.

The other smiled at him. “I brought porridge for you.” Dalmi, without the owner’s permission, entered the place and went straight to the kitchen to prepare for the food he has brought.

Jipyeong is confused. What is she doing here?

“Mr. Han, you should lay in your bed and rest. Let me prepare your food and medicine for you.”

Jipyeong was pushed to his bedroom, he did not protest; he is too tired to do so. His head is still throbbing, and his voice is still hoarse, so he cannot argue with Dalmi.

Or maybe, he doesn’t want to.

Minutes later, he heard the door opens and closes. Dalmi is holding a tray with a bowl and some medicines placed on top of it.

“Mr. Han, could you sit up? You need to eat. I know you haven’t eaten since morning. Your medicines should not be taken with an empty stomach.” Dalmi sits on Jipyeong’s bad, facing the other. She held a spoonful of porridge and blew it.

“What are you trying to do, Ms. Seo?” Jipyeong asked with judgment. “I can eat by myself.” Jipyeong tries to grab the spoon from Dalmi’s hand but to no avail.

“No, Mr. Han. Let me feed and take care of you. I know how difficult it is to be sick and home alone, so let me help you feel better.”

Jipyeong’s heart thumped. His cheeks and ears turn red and hot. Why does the idea of being taken care of make him feel.. different?

It makes him feel safe. But it’s making him feel scared at the same time.

Nevertheless, he still obliged and let Dalmi feed him. He didn’t mind how his whole face redden, and he hopes Dalmi didn’t notice.


End file.
